Charles Davis
Personality Charles is known to get angry when some is doing something to his disliking and would most likely put a stop to it without resorting to violence. Most of the time... Charles can get argumentative over something he feels strongly about and will constantly try to persuade overs to see that his point of view is right even if it is not. So he can be a bit stubborn if it is not a subject where he has an open mind. So when you meet him make sure you do not disagree on Life, War and Gunpla's those are the ones he is most stubborn about. Charles as a love of all living beings as he knows that not everyone gets a shoot at life and that means it is scared and must be treated like so. This led him to be a vegetarian. But if he sees the killing of an innocent bug, he might go mad. Charles feels strongly about life so he hates anything that can take that away. Therefore, he has a strong hatred for war and anything that will result in death and bloodshed. So do not talk about it near or around him or he will go on for hours about his views. Charles Can be talkative if he is in an argument, especially if he has strong views on the matter. I think he would be a good politician. History 1 – 10 Charles was homeless and had no one to take care of him so he learnt to appreciate life in all its forms. When Charles was young, he used to love to watch Gumpla. But since he did not have enough money to purchase any he just used to watch other battles where ever he could find them and would sit and watch in silence. He always wanted to be the owner of a Gumpla museum, he hoped to get a loan when he was older but know he is tied up in work and cannot make his museum now or ever. Charles had many friends and his best friends formed a group which was called "The Winners of War" ironically they never won a signal battle but had fun doing so. They all pitched in to by one Gumpla and worked as a team in battles. At school Charles did terrible because he kept daydreaming all day about the battles that would take place and designs of his own Gumpla. He draw millions of different bodies, body parts on paper to see what looked awesome, and what did not so he could build the best Gumpla ever. He finally found a combination and taped the pieces to together ready to build when he chord afford the parts and then some destroyed it as a prank. Afterwards Charles cloud never find the right design again so he was really sad and thought he would never find it again. However, when he was watching a battle one day a strange hooded figure approached him. He told him that he could play with Gumpla’s forever if he gave him one thing... So Charles agreed to this and so the figure took him to a secluded area and made him sign a piece of paper. Being so young Charles did not read what he signed so in order to play with Gumpla’s he had to work for the a strange Figure until Figure said he was free to go. 11 - 25 The Figure had Charles preform outrages tasks for him that where some times pointless. The figure owned a Gumpla that was that similar to the one that Charles drew when he was younger. He was so excited when he first saw it. He had to fight and train to battle using the Gumpla, which was terrible, which was a Gumpla that only had one beam saber and nothing else. So he spent most of his time training and losing using the Gumpla. However, by the time he became twenty he was ready for his first real battle. After wards he had a winning streak but has he kept, bring down his appoints it got harder and harder to make them fall so in his last battle he failed. The Figure was most upset and then gave him his Gumpla to use instead of the one he modified and trained in. The Gumpla was called The Death Bringer he did not get to use it because he had no one to fight yet. But after the Old man said that Charles was, free of the contract he knew he could not use the old man’s Gumpla as it belonged to the old man. 26 - 39 The old man passed away around the time Charles was 25 so when Charles went back to collect his things. That is then when he realised that the man had passed away and the will read Charles was the old man's next of kin. So Charles moved in to the building where he was in prisoned. It took All the time till Charles became 40 that he finished making a Gumpla Museum inside the place he was in slaved so know Charles plans to fight his new Gumpla and become the next Grand Champion of the world. Plans for the future To become the future Gunpla world champion. Have his Gunpla museum represent the American fighter/s every year in the world champion ship Ganpla battle. One day Become an ambassador for the United States of America. Have is own Death Bringer Gamdam. Have Gamdam used in the United States for the military. World peace. To see the stars. Retire a happy man.